


Sherlock vs. John's Cat

by biird_s



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John gets a cat, M/M, Sherlock gets jealous, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biird_s/pseuds/biird_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a cat, adopts it, and spends most of his precious attention on the feline. Sherlock finds himself getting jealous and frustrated with being ignored. Who will win the struggle for John's attention? The cat or Sherlock?</p>
<p>[ Short Johnlock fic. Enjoy! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock vs. John's Cat

He hates that cat. He hates everything about that cat. With its whiskers and it's insistent meowing and overly adorable and cuddly nature. He hates how it gets all of John's attention. He says he hates that cat, but he really only hates how it captivates John.

John had been out to the grocery to get milk that night, leaving Sherlock to sulk about being bored and not having a case to solve. Yup, it was boring, but at least the wall hadn't gotten any more damage. When John came home, Sherlock gave a loud, obnoxious groan as he walked through the door.  
"John, I'm bored," he droned, turning and looking over at him before raising an eyebrow. In his arms was a tiny, smokey-grey kitten. Sherlock scowled at the creature.  
"Why is there a cat in our flat, John?" he questioned, grey eyes flicking to his face.  
"It was cold, Sherlock. I brought it in from the snow," the doctor responded as he shut the door and set the animal down on the floor.  
"I don't like it," he stated, turning back to staring at the window.  
"She'll only be in here for tonight and I'll take her to the pound tomorrow," John sighed softly as he slipped his coat off and shuffled into the kitchen.  
"Good," was the only response he'd received.

That cat took up a lot of John's time. He gave it a name, too. Something plain and common, no doubt. Sherlock would have gave it a name like Bongkrek after the lethal respiratory toxin derived from fermented coconut that's contaminated with an elaborately named bacterium. That would have been a better name, but John disagreed. He ended up naming it Smoke. Sherlock, however, insisted on his name for the feline behind John's back.

Even though John said that the cat would have been taken away the next day, he soon found the cat in the flat a week later. John was in the shower and the animal had meandered down the stairs and into the living room. Sherlock crouched down next to the small feline, studying it with narrowed eyes.  
"Why are you still here? John stated that he would get rid of you a week ago," he muttered.  
"Sherlock? Who're you talking to?" John called from the bathroom with a muffled laugh.  
"Your feline. Why is it here?" Sherlock responded, his eyes still on the grey cat.  
"The pound wouldn't take her. I figured we could keep her," John stated as he walked out of the bathroom, shrugging a shirt on over his head along with one of his hideous jumpers. 

His response made Sherlock scowl and stand up. The thought of having the cat around was irritating, but John seemed to like the animal. Sherlock didn't like it, but as long as it wasn't around him, he would be fine. He hoped.  
"Fine," he huffed and John gave a near grin, picking Smoke up.  
"Thank you. I'll keep her away from you since you don't like cats that much," he chuckled. Oh, what did he get himself into.

That cat took up more and more of John's time and in between cases, they were inseparable. A certain detective was jealous because of this. It had to be the feline effect; something Sherlock had thought up when he was thinking. John could usually be found sitting in his chair with the cat, reading a book and sipping his tea as the feline dozed off in his lap. Jealousy pricked in Sherlock's gut and he gave a soft grumble as he took a seat across from him.  
"Are you ever going to get rid of it?" he whined softly, grey eyes focusing on John's face.  
"No, Sherlock. I'm sorry you don't like her, but she's mine," John said, eyes meeting Sherlock's momentarily.  
"She'd be a great test subject," Sherlock muttered in a joking tone and John scoffed.  
"I bet, Sherlock. I bet."

The longer that damned cat stayed in the flat, the more bitter Sherlock became. Jealousy pitted in his stomach and he found himself muttering little exasperated comments about the feline. John must have noticed, unless he really was that naïve and didn't see Sherlock's frustrations. Of course he saw them, the detective concluded. John's eyebrows would furrow and he'd open his mouth to speak, only to close it when he couldn't find the words. Yes, he noticed Sherlock's jealousy, he was positive.

The cat was off sleeping somewhere and John was in his beloved chair, lips meeting the rim of a tea cup as he took a gentle sip. His eyes met Sherlock's, which had been focused on him for quite some time.  
"Are you going to tell me why you're so grumpy all the time?" John questioned, his voice breaching the silence between them. The detective was cool and collected as he thought of what to say and how to say it. If he said something the incorrect way, John may be offended. That cat was his new best friend.  
"John, 89.6% of your time has been devoted to your feline. The remaining has been centered around your blog and work. I do feel left out of the equation, John, and this frustrates me," he explained in a smooth tone. His response made John blink before his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed.  
"I didn't know that you were jealous, Sherlock. You could have told me," John said after a moment.  
"I'm not _jealous_ , John. I'm merely frustrated with the lack of attention I receive," Sherlock retorted, leaning back in his chair.

John's lips pulled into a cheeky smile and he shook his head.  
"Sherlock, you _are_ jealous. If you were jealous because I spend more time with the cat than with you, you could have said so. I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention to you from now on," John chucked softly, taking one last sip from his cup before setting it down and turning towards the kitchen.  
"Good. The cat is becoming a time consuming entity and I do believe your time would be better spent on me," Sherlock stated as John left the room, causing the doctor to let out a laugh.  
"I think so, too," John agreed as he reentered the room. The shorter padded over to his chair and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the detective's forehead.  
"Now, how about we watch one of those mystery movies, so you can pull it apart and ruin the ending?" John smiled.  
"Perfect, John. That sounds brilliant," Sherlock agreed as he got up and nodded almost eagerly.

"Who's going to be the culprit this time? The baker or the daughter?"  
"The daughter, obviously."  
And of course, Sherlock's right on the money, as usual.


End file.
